plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama : Around The World
Plik:CongratulationDora!.png Contestants Kler.png|Claire : ELIMINATED Nathalie1.png|Nathalie : ELIMINATED DoraFrontTPDŚ_.png|Dora : WINNER 212pxLeanne.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED Maryvette_by_Cavi74.png|Maryvette : runner-up Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED Larissa2.png|Larissa : ELIMINATED Vicky_posey.jpg|Vicky : ELIMINATED Billes.png|Ken : ELIMINATED Emma.jpg|Emma : ELIMINATED MoniqueN.png|Monique : ELIMINATED ELIMINATION TABLE Plik:Contestants_of_Total_Drama_Revenge_of_the_Action_4stayed.png 800px Elimination Table 1st Episode - 28th May,2011 - Like a Top Model It's 1st episode of Total Drama : Season 2 ! *Location : Mediolan, Italy *Challange : You must do a new outfit your contestant.You must be a Top Model *Winner : Monique *Price : Invacibility *Loser : Claire,Nathalie,Leanne,Maryvette,Catherine,Vicky,Emma *Bottom 3 : Ken,Dora *Eliminated : Larissa *'result :' Maryvette 74 (1).png|Maryvette Catherine1.png|Catherine kler.PNG|Claire COURTDANCE 2.png|Dora Nathalie1t.png|Nathalie 212pxLean.png|Leanne WWYBBIEGG.png|Larissa Toppp.jpg|Vicky -1-.png|Emma 199pxBi.png|Ken MONIQUE_TO_LADYGAGA.png|Monique : WINNER 2nd Episode - Hello Poland ! *Location : Gdynia,Poland *Winner : Team Gwen *Loser : Team Heather *Bottom 2 : Ken *Eliminated : Catherine *Challange : We are in Gdynia.It's a sea city.You must do a photo,where you are in Gdynia (photo your contestant on background - place somewhere in Gdynia).On every photo can be only 1 contestant.Team with the best photos will win ! *Gdynia on Wikipedia 800px-Gdynia pier.jpg|Leanne : 9/10 Sea Towers 025.jpg|Catherine : 9/10 Shopping_Arcade_Kwiatkowski.jpg|Claire : 9/10 klif_orlowski-85-d1a9c57c01f61b78adf2887d68cd2/003.jpg|Nathalie : 8/10 Vicky w gdyni.jpg|Vicky : 9/10 Sans titre.png|Maryvette : 8/10 Bulwar Nadmorski Gdynia1.jpg|Dora : 9/10 Ken,Monique,Emma didn't add a photo so they have 0 points 3rd Episode - Born This Way *Location : Broadway,New York,USA *Winner : Team Heather *Loser : Team Gwen *Bottom 3 : Nathalie,Leanne *Eliminated : Vicky *Challange 1: You must do a new outfit - It must be a parody of one your favourite for zexample : Justu Biber,Lady Gaga,Rihanna.I don't Know. (Claire,Maryvette,Leanne,Emma,Vicky) *Challange 2:Answering the question about Broadway (Ken,Monique,Nathalie,Dora) *The Team with the best picture will won. *Ken : 2/4 *Monique : 2/4 *Nathalie : 4/4 *Dora : 3/4 New-York-City.jpg|Leanne : 10/10 Maryvette LG.png|Maryvette : 10/10 Gaga.png|Emma : 8/10 LADYGAGAvicky.jpg|Vicky : 5/10 ClaireasLAdyGaga.png|Claire : 10/10 4th Episode - "Hero" *Challange : You must look like a superhero. *Winner : Team Heather *Loser : Team Gwen *Time : You can add to Tuesday at 8pm. Leanne super Herold.png|Leanne : 8/10 Maryvette MegaWomen.png|Maryvette : 10/10 Fashionvictime girl.png|Monique : 9/10 Tigergirl.PNG|Nathalie : 10/10 ClaireasLAdyGaga.PNG|Claire : 8/10 5th Episode - Goodbye Team/Like Ania *Challange 1: You must do a picure with Gwen or Heather.On a picute you must be a friends. *Challange 2:You must do a new outfit.You must look like Ania Dąbrowska *You can chose only one challange.You can chose challange 1/2 *Time : You must do a photo to tomorrow (Wednesday) at 5pm *Winner : Maryvette *Loser : Claire,Nathalie,Dora,Emma,Monique *Bottom 2 : Ken *Eliminated : Leanne *results : After elimination. Ania Dąbrowska.png|Maryvette 212pxal.png|Leanne TDWT5 03.jpg|Dora Ken suplies.png|Ken Aniaclaire.png|Claire Bez tytułuooooooo.PNG|Nathalie 6th Episode - Dancing With the Cast :) *Challange : You must look like a dancer.You can have a partner for example.Duncan,Alejanro,Trent. *Winner : Claire *Loser : Dora,Nathalie,Maryvette,Ken *Bottom 2 : Emma *Eliminated : Monique *Warning : You can't change photo from Dancing with The Contestants Maryvette Gala.png|Maryvette Alejandro&Dora(DancingWithTheCast).png|Dora ללא י.png|Ken Claireasdancer.PNG|Claire Nathalie6.PNG|Nathalie 7th Episode - I want be women/men *Challange : You must look like a men (for example Nathalie - Nathan).If you are men (Ken) you must look like a women. *'Price : The trip to museum of butter XD' *Winner : Dora *Loser : Nathalie,Claire,Ken,Emma,Maryvette Men Maryvette.png|Maryvette Emma boy.png|Emma DoraAsBoy.png|Dora 8th Episode - Like a Pole ! *Challange : You must look like a Pole.You can have a a white top and red skirt.You are in pair.Emma (model) and Maryvette (designer) ; Ken (model) and Nathalie (designer) ; Claire (model) and Dora (designer).The best pair will be safe. *Challange : You must look like a Pole.bla bla bla.You are in pair.Maryvette (model) and Emma (designer) , Nathalie (model) and Ken (designer) ; Dora (model) and Claire (designer). *'Time' : You must add photo to FRIDAY at 3 pm.YOU MUST DO A BOTH CHALLANGE ! *Winner : Claire and Dora *Loser : Maryvette,Emma *Bottom 2 : Nathalie *Eliminated : Ken 86px-Kler.png|Claire by Dora Emmaaaaa.png|Emma by Maryvette polak.png|Ken by Nathalie 9th - I am from Paris *Challange : You must look like a French *Winner : Nathalie and Maryvette *Loser : Emma *Bottom 2 : Dora *Eliminated : Claire Emma French.png|Emma MariDoraFrancuzka.png|Dora Maryvette swimsuit.png|Maryvette Nathalie1francuska.png|Nathalie Claire.png|Claire 10th - My favourite Song from Eurovision *Challange : You must look like a singer from Eurovision(for example Kati Wolf).(years 2006-2011,but earlier can be too) *Winner : Nathalie *Loser : Maryvette *Bottom 2 : Dora *Eliminated : Emma maryaskati.png|Maryvette as Kati Wolf (Hungary 2011) Emma ev.png|Emma as Niamh Kavanagh (Ireland 2010) Nathaliegee.png|Nathalie as Isis Gee (Poland 2008) DoraAsLena.png|Dora as Lena Katina 11th - The best Dress in the World *Challange : You must have dress *Winner : Dora *Loser : Maryvette *Eliminated : Nathalie Prezentacja1jk.png|The Promo of Semi-Final Nathalieasprince.png|Nathalie Maryvette dress finale.png|Maryvette Dora'sDress(TheBestDressInTheWorld).png|Dora 12th - Huge Final - I wanna be r$ch ! Prezentacja1nnn.png|Promo of Finale *Winner : Dora *runner up : Maryvette *Challanges : *1st Challange : "The old good Times" : Add your the best photo from season ep.1-11 (Photo must be choose by you) *2nd Challange : "I am famous-amous" : You must look like a movie star ! *3rd Chllange : "My baby shot me down" : You must look like Ania in this video clip.You must have a gold dress and silver skin. *4th Challange : "OMG" : You must a new perfect outfit for your contestant.This picture must tell me that YOU WANT WIN !!! I want to be in state of shock ! *5th Challange : "I am want be on TOP" Your contestant must look like Ania on TOPtrendy festival (I was there) Ania was runner-up of this festival.You must hold a TOPtrendy price. *'You can send me a photo after 2pm TOMORROW - You must send me a photo to WEDNESDAY at 8 pm ! Results on Thursday (my birthday) at ....' MariDoraFrancuzka.png|Dora - 1st Challange DoraAsMaitePerroni.png|Dora - 2nd Challange DoraAsAniaDąbrowska(BangBang).png|Dora - 3rd Challange DoraFinal(3rdChallange).png|Dora - 4th Challange MariDoraAsAnia.png|Dora - 5th Challange Ania Dąbrowska.png|Maryvette - 1st Challange Diana AGRON.png|Maryvette - 2nd Challange 9.png|Maryvette - 3rd Challange Maryvette Star dress 4th challenge.png|Maryvette - 4th Challange Toptrendy.png|Maryvette - 5th Challange Kategoria:Total Drama : Fikcje Heather_fun i Przemek9514 Kategoria:Total Drama : Fikcje Heather_fun i Przemek9514 Kategoria:Total Drama Kategoria:Camp